


Distraction

by sahyoschild



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Sugar Mommy, Vaguely Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahyoschild/pseuds/sahyoschild
Summary: Jihyo just wanted a distraction. She definitely didn’t think it would lead to this.ORsugar mommy Jihyo asks Sana to be her distraction





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A Sanayeon sugar mommy idea I received in my cc that turned into a Sahyo sugar mommy idea that turned into being inspired by Kehlani's 'Distraction'. Enjoy!

Jihyo just wanted a distraction. She definitely didn’t think it would lead to this. 

Between writing and recording her own album, starring in one of Korea’s biggest dramas, and featuring on magazines, radio interviews and variety shows, Jihyo was a busy woman. She was in high demand and had no plans of slowing down. 

Jeongyeon told her to go on a break. Take a holiday somewhere sunny. She had enough money and authority to ask for at least that. Of course, Jihyo said no. She was too hard working and stubborn to take a break. All she’d do is spend the whole time on the beach tanning and stressing about the emails she hadn’t answered and all the opportunities she’d missed. Alternatively, Mina had told her to find a distraction. Someone to help her relieve some stress. The three of them laughed at Mina’s suggestion over brunch, but Mina hadn’t totally been joking and Jihyo wondered whether a distraction could be helpful. 

This was how Sana entered the picture.

Jihyo was at a photo shoot for her new album and Sana was working on set, tagging along with the fashion team and getting the next outfits ready for Jihyo to wear. Jihyo struck a few poses for the camera and Sana was already mesmerised. 

Three outfits in and the final one was a red figure-hugging dress that Sana knew Jihyo would look gorgeous in. The dress was a two-person task for Jihyo, it seemed, as she walked out of the dressing room, her face contorted into a pouty frown as she struggled with the zip. She asked Sana if she could help zip her up. Sana blushed at Jihyo and said, “Yes, Miss Park,” whilst darting her eyes away from Jihyo’s intoxicating gaze. Jihyo laughed. She always had this effect on women. Or just people in general. But this time she actually invited the blush that spread across Sana’s cheeks. 

“Call me Jihyo.”

Jihyo presented her back to Sana. The zip funnelled down and revealed the curves of shoulder blades and back muscles. Sana gulped and zipped the dress as quickly as her hands would work. She tried to focus herself. _ Professionalism, professionalism, professionalism. _Concentrate on professionalism and definitely not on Jihyo’s skin. 

She was a mess of nerves and had to repeat the mantra when Jihyo asked her to unzip her from the same dress. 

At the end of the shoot, Jihyo thanked the people on set for all their hard work. She thanked Sana as well with a short wink and learned later that evening, not too long after she yanked Sana’s underwear down her hips, that Sana had always dreamt of working in the fashion industry. Jihyo praised Sana’s sketches as she looked through them whilst wearing nothing but Sana’s old, oversized university t-shirt. Large was the only size they had in store the day Sana visited. 

Jihyo left Sana’s apartment not too long after that since she had to get up early to finalise the tracks for her new album and when she finally got into bed three hours before she had to wake up, she realised that she had forgotten to get Sana’s number. _ Fuck. _

* * *

Unknown number: _ Hi Sana, it’s Jihyo. _

Sana was going through the routine of another boring day as one of her boss' many assistants when she got the text from Jihyo. She read the message and squealed loud enough to draw attention to herself and it was obvious that she wasn’t squealing over the number of boring emails she had to answer. 

She wasn't surprised that Jihyo managed to get her number, despite Sana stupidly forgetting to give her own to Jihyo. After all, Jihyo was a famous actress and singer with, Sana bet, hundreds of people at hand who could help her get Sana’s phone number. 

After a few exchanged messages, Jihyo told Sana she wanted to see her again and asked her to meet her at a recording studio in town. Luckily, the place was close to Sana’s work, so she said yes. She would have said yes even if it was on the other side of the country.

Sana was used to fancy places (she worked in the fashion department of a famous magazine) but this was different. She was going to such an expensive place to see such an expensive person. It was strange to her. Even stranger was the fact that no security guards looked at her weird when she said she was here to see Park Jihyo nor did they escort her off the premises like a crazy fan who had found out where Jihyo was hiding. Jihyo must have told people she was expecting a visitor.

“I didn’t expect to hear from you again.” Sana said. 

“Is this too much?”

“No, not at all.”

“Good, because I had a lot of fun the other night.” 

“Me too.”

“Would you want to repeat it sometime?”

Sana tried to stop her shit-eating grin from showing as she agreed. It didn't really work, but it didn't deter Jihyo from continuing. 

Jihyo set some ground rules for their arrangement: “I’m not looking for anything serious. I just want a distraction, but I also don’t want you hitting up my phone and distracting me from my work. Can you do that?”

Sana agreed and completely understood. Jihyo was a busy woman and Sana was an assistant. 

Only moments later, Sana was sitting on Jihyo’s lap with headphones on. 

“Does it sound good?” Jihyo asked Sana about her new music whilst her hand slipped into Sana’s underwear. Sana felt shivers down her spine but that wasn’t just from Jihyo’s high notes on the track. 

* * *

So this was how they continued. If Jihyo needed the distraction, either her or Sana would go to the other's after work. Jihyo would sometimes call Sana to join her into the recording studio for a late night session when the inspiration was running dry or she'd invite her into her private trailer on set if she was tired of running over her lines. Jihyo would sometimes find herself texting Sana in between takes which would make Sana squirm and have no choice but to sit uncomfortably at her desk for the rest of the workday. Wherever they were, together or apart, it always ended in a flurry of discarded clothing and a loss of breath. 

Sana constantly wished for Jihyo to be stressed with work just so she could see her and distract her from it. She knew it was bad. She hated herself for it, but she found Jihyo so intoxicating and just wanted to see her. 

Mina had been right. For Jihyo, her stressful weeks became almost welcome because she knew that Sana would be there to help her out. Sana wasn't distracting in the conventional sense. Jihyo’s drive to work had never been better and Sana was more of a distraction from work invading every aspect of Jihyo life.

When Sana first saved Jihyo’s number in her phone, it was under the name ‘sugar mommy’. The two laughed about it one time when Jihyo tugged her jeans back up and Sana tried to flatten down her hair in the mirror. However, Sana wasn't entirely wrong. 

Jihyo’s love language was giving gifts (expensive gifts) and Sana had a taste for expensive things. The two worked perfectly. 

Jihyo would buy Sana all the new things she had told her she wanted or liked the look of or had vaguely mentioned in passing. Jihyo had a good memory and a lot of money, so she might as well put them to use. Jihyo liked buying Sana things and she liked even more, the surprise of seeing her wear them when they next met up. But most importantly she liked seeing the happiness on Sana’s face when she unwrapped the gifts. Also, she didn’t complain about the way Sana always thanked her. 

One time, Jihyo asked Sana whether she wanted her to arrange an interview for her with one of her friends who owned a big fashion brand. She knew Sana would say no, and she did. Sana was like Jihyo. A hard worker who wanted to make her own path to success. Jihyo understood and admired the drive, but she still couldn’t help asking. She would have bought Sana a whole fashion brand if Sana said she wanted it. The price would have been worth it to see the look on Sana’s face. 

Things soon turned more complicated than the original ground rules tried to box their feelings into. They stayed longer and longer at each other's houses every time they met up. Sana would end up making Jihyo dinner when she’d come over. A lot of the time it ended in disaster, but Jihyo always savoured the effort (not so much the burnt food). Sana would stay overnight at Jihyo’s and the two would go to the twenty-four hour diner down the road at the witching hour. 

Jihyo was so good to Sana that she couldn’t help but catch more feelings than were acceptable from her title as ‘Jihyo’s distraction’. How could she not when Jihyo hugged her for a little too long on side stage before her concert that the crew had to remind her that she was on in a minute? Jihyo didn’t seem to care about the crew whispering about the two when she walked away from Sana and was met by an uproar from the crowd. And how could she not catch feelings when Jihyo softly kissed her way up Sana’s body as she got up off her knees and pulled Sana’s skirt back down into place?

Jihyo started to not just desire the dark look in Sana’s eyes when they met up behind closed doors. She soon craved the soft sparkle in those same eyes when she laughed uncontrollably at Jihyo’s terrible jokes as they sat talking for hours together in expensive restaurants or in bed. When she grabbed at Sana’s hips at the beginning of their arrangement, all she had felt was lust. A want for Sana’s body. Jihyo soon found herself filled with admiration and care as she ran her fingers up and down the curve of Sana’s hips. She wanted to hold her forever. 

Soon Jihyo’s love language stopped being gift-giving and became Sana. 

* * *

“Miss Park!”

“Jihyo, can I have a photo?”

“Miss Park! Can you sign my album?”

Jihyo scribbled her signature over her printed and miniaturised face with a smile. She had been swarmed with kids ever since she parked her Mercedes and walked up the path to the house. She didn’t mind the attention. She was used to it. She liked signing autographs and interacting with fans, even if this was her day off. 

The kids all said their thank you's and rushed back into the house. Jihyo stepped through the open door herself and was met by more running and even more screaming from kids. They were everywhere. Some chased each other with balloons in their hands, using them as weapons, and others had grass stains on their clothes, all screaming with laughter. Jihyo was maybe an hour late to the party, but somehow these kids still had so much energy.

Jihyo dodged the kids and the colourful streamers hanging from the ceiling all around the house. Luckily, she found some people her own age and asked them a question. The response: “In the garden.”

She thanked them and walked through the kitchen and lounge towards the big french doors leading to the back garden. She leaned against the door frame and smiled when she found who she was looking for. Her girlfriend.

Sana was sitting on the grass, her long, white, summer dress pooling around her as two kids braided her hair. They intertwined daisies and buttercups into the braids. Whilst they worked on her hair, another kid kept running up to Sana to gift her with things. Toy trucks. Toy dinosaurs. Plastic buckets from the sandpit. Sana would say thank you with a sweet smile every time he came back with a different gift. Jihyo knew Sana was fond of gifts. Maybe the toys weren't as lavish as the ones Jihyo bought her, but the same delight was there on her face and she was grateful just the same. When the kids were finished with Sana’s braids, the look was completed with a party hat. The elastic snapped under her chin and it sat pink and blue and wonky on her head. Watching the whole scene unfold, Jihyo couldn’t help but smile and feel her heart swell with love. 

Jihyo had asked Sana to be her girlfriend almost two years ago (she had a surprise trip to Hawaii planned for their second anniversary). Sana had been patiently waiting for Jihyo to ask. She didn't want to overstep even though they both knew their casual relationship was long gone. Jihyo still appreciated the thought. 

The first time they both said I love you wasn’t long into their official relationship. Jihyo and Sana were standing on the edge of a pier, Jihyo with her hands wrapped around Sana’s waist and Sana with her hands covering Jihyo’s as they looked off to sea. Very romantic and very Titanic, Sana had called the moment. Jihyo whispered the three little words into Sana’s shoulder and Sana immediately twisted in her arms and demanded that she declare them louder. Once she heard it, she asked for it again and again and again. She was absolutely giddy and didn’t fail to reciprocate the words. It turned out to be their first, second, third, fourth and fifth time they said I love you. 

The most recent time they said I love you was when Sana agreed to accompany Jihyo to a film premiere last night. Jihyo didn’t want Sana to feel any pressure or any worry that she would be labelled as purely “Park Jihyo’s girlfriend”. The label would be especially bad amid Sana trying to get her own lingerie brand up and running. Sana reassured her that she didn’t care and wanted to support her girlfriend, like all the times Jihyo had supported her. They didn’t care about the media or the rumours. As long as they understood their relationship, that was what mattered. 

Actually, Jihyo lied. The most recent time they had said I love you was breathily earlier this morning after Jihyo pinned Sana up against the wall. They had to be quick as Jihyo had to run some errands, but she promised Sana that she’d be back in time to meet Sana at her God daughter’s third birthday party. But that version wasn’t very appropriate for the setting of a kid’s birthday party. 

Jihyo walked over to Sana, whose smile spread larger across her face when she realised Jihyo had arrived at the party. Sana pushed all the toys out of her lap and stood up to kiss Jihyo. It was cut shorter than the pair would have liked when the cake was brought out to the garden and everyone started singing happy birthday. Looked like Jihyo had arrived at the perfect time. The couple parted and joined in. Sana loudly sang as she proudly watched her Goddaughter attempt to blow out her candles. The girl was trying so hard to blow out her candles, but instead her attempts came out as raspberries. Her mother’s bunny teeth grinned out of her mouth as she held the cake and laughed endearingly at her daughter. The birthday girl's other mother, with jet black hair and a hime cut, leaned down behind her daughter and helped her blow out the candles. Once the candles were blown out (her mothers’ letting the girl believe she’d done all the hard work by herself), the crowd of kids and parents started to disperse. 

Sana turned to Jihyo and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“I didn’t think you’d make it.”

Jihyo mirrored Sana’s arms, but around her waist. She squeezed Sana’s hips through the fabric of her dress and then ran her fingers over the curve.

“Of course I’d come. This party is important to you. I wouldn’t miss it.”

Sana pouted a little at her girlfriend. Jihyo had seen this look countless times by now and knew this was Sana’s silent and adorable way of saying thank you. 

“Oh, also, there’s a bunch of boxes at home for you that I signed for. I left them all in the kitchen.”

Sana’s head dropped with a sigh.

“They must be the sample lingerie.”

Jihyo couldn’t help her eyebrow that twitched at the words. She hoped Sana would model them for her later. She’d ask her when they got home.

“Thank you. But I don’t want to think about work right now. I want to enjoy this party.” 

Jihyo nodded at Sana’s words. Work was piling up for Sana. They were both busy women now. Sana was finally starting her own fashion brand. It was everything she’d always dreamed of, long before she had told Jihyo about it when they first hooked up as complete strangers. But right now, it was more stressful than anything. 

Jihyo broke apart from Sana, but still held one of her hands. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. 

“You know, if things get too stressful with work, I’m always here if you need a distraction.”

Sana bit back her grin at the thought. 

“I might take you up on that offer. If you’re lucky.” Sana winked back. Her cheeky expression soon changed. She turned around and walked off, tugging Jihyo along by their joined hands.

“Come on, let’s get some cake before it all goes.”

Sana spent the following moments feeding cake to Jihyo and then smearing it all over Jihyo’s mouth with a cackle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that was, but inspiration struck me when I was on holiday and I couldn't ignore it! Lemme know what ya thought in the comments or on my twitter (@ultjeonghyo)! Pls hit up my cc (will be pinned in my twitter by the time this is up) and maybe check out some of my other writing :))


End file.
